Wasted Time
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: Sara realizes just what seven years of pining for Grissom has cost her. One sided Sandle. GregSofia. AntiGSR


Title: Wasted Time

Author: Paige/Kate McTiernan

Fandom: CSI: Las Vegas

Pairing: Greg/Sofia Curtis, Gil/Lady Heather, one-sided Greg/Sara (sorta)

Rating: FRT

Spoilers: Through Season 7 but Gil and Sara are NOT together.

Category: Angst

Summary: Sara realizes just what pining for Grissom for seven years has cost her.

Warning: None really.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. The lyrics at the end are from 'Wasted Time' by the Eagles and is owned by the record company and songwriters, don't sue me for that either.

Feedback: All I ask is that you play nice. No flying objects that you've set on fire please.

Email: I know, I'm writing Greg!het, but the bunny demanded, I'm just his slave.

Sara Sidle was pissed. Not that that was particularly unusual, most people in the lab would tell you that she was always pissed about something. But now she was really angry. She'd just confronted Grissom yet again about their 'relationship' only to find out that he had started shacking up with that freakish whore Heather Kessler aka Lady Heather and had been with her since the case involving the death of the woman's daughter Zoe. She couldn't believe that Gil Grissom, the pillar of professionalism, was dating a former murder suspect. Not only was he dating her, they were living together. She couldn't believe that he'd done that to her. She'd spent the last seven years wanting Grissom for herself and spending the same amount of time convincing herself that he felt the same only to find that he was sleeping some freaky whore who had been a murder suspect.

Well, she had a plan to fix that. She was going to show Gil Grissom that she wasn't going to wait forever, she'd told him that once but he hadn't seemed bothered by the threat. He was probably convinced that she'd always be there waiting on him like a puppy. Well, not anymore, seven years was enough and when this 'thing' with Heather ended like she knew it would, he'd come running to her only to find that she'd moved on to someone else.

But who should she pick? Warrick was married and even if he wasn't, he was wrapped too tightly around Catherine's little finger to go for it. Nick would be good, but he seemed more interested in Wendy in DNA. Brass was too old, she'd shoot herself before she'd date Ecklie or Hodges, SuperDave was married, Bobby didn't notice anything but his guns, Archie was too much of a geek, even for her.

Then it hit her; Greg! Of course, Greg would be perfect! The few times she'd returned his flirtations, she'd seen the jealousy in Grissom's eyes. Plus Greg had always had feelings for her and had made it known. He'd be perfect. He was sweet, considerate, thoughtful and affectionate, the complete opposite of Grissom.

Now to find him. Sara paused and then remembered that Grissom was letting Greg work a vehicular homicide, so more than likely he was in the garage. She hurried toward the garage. As she walked past the break room, she paused, Greg was sitting on the sofa with Sofia Curtis, his arm around her shoulders.

Sara scowled, she'd never liked Sofia and she was pretty sure that the feeling was mutual. She was almost as bad as Catherine with her superior attitude and the fact that Grissom would give her all the good assignments. Things had gotten better once the blonde started working as a detective, but the mutual dislike was still there. She'd known that Greg had been on fairly friendly terms with the blonde but their whole posture and body language suggested that their relationship was deeper what it seemed.

Her scowl deepened, it was bad enough that Sofia had come between her and Gil after the shift split, but now the woman was getting her hooks into Greg. Well, Sara wasn't worried, Greg'd been hers first and she knew that if she let Greg know that she'd like to date him, Sofia would be shit outta luck.

Making her move, she poked her head in the room, "Hey Greg, could I talk to you for a minute, in private?" Greg and Sofia shared a glance before Greg smiled and stood up. "Sure Sara." He followed her outside to where a lot of the lab personnel took their smoke breaks. "So what's up?"

Sara smiled, took a deep breath and laid it on the line. She told him about her decision about Grissom and how much she'd like to give them a go. She poured her heart out to him and waited. He stood there for a long time, occasionally puffing on his cigarette. Sara wasn't worried, for all that people considered him immature and impulsive, Greg tended to think things out for awhile before he made a decision. Finally, he put his cigarette out and turned to face her.

"Sara, I'm…flattered. But, I can't get into a relationship with you. Sofia and I are together and we're happy. Besides, all you want is to get back at Grissom for being with Lady Heather. Yes you are Sara." He said when she opened her mouth to protest. "Whether you want to admit it or not, that's exactly what you're doing." He paused for a long moment. "I'm not you Sara. I won't make myself miserable waiting for something that'll never happen. I couldn't wait for you anymore. I let you know how I felt for five years but all you wanted to see was Grissom and the feelings you thought he had for you.." He walked back into the building, leaving Sara stunned, hurting and wondering just what she'd wasted waiting for Grissom.

_'You never thought you'd be alone_

_This far down the line_

_I know what's been on your mind_

_You're afraid it's all been_

_Wasted Time.'_

The End.


End file.
